


Smile

by Dominatrix



Series: 120 Raindrops on the window [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Unrequited Love, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew him for too long that it could still really hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

„Good evening, Molly.“ The dark, cool voice appeared so suddenly behind her that the pathologist had nearly dropped her pen. She spun around while her pulse was increasing rapidly.

“Sherlock” she chirped. “What are you doing here? It’s almost…” Her insecure view lost its way on the big clock on the wall. Its ticking sounded strangely loud in this silence. “One a.m.”

She had not noticed how the time had passed. That was good. Very good. It distracted her and gave her something to do. Only a miaowing Toby would await her at home. Better than nothing, but it didn’t come close to what she wanted. What she needed. No, this stood directly in front of her and looked at her out of gray-blue, examining eyes.

“I want you to help me prove something.”

“Sure. What else could you want“ she murmured only half-loud and more to herself. What else could she have expected?  
  
Together with him she followed a case in all details, analysed substances under the microscopes and nevertheless…She couldn’t turn her view from Sherlock’s face. Yes, she knew that he only saw her as a means to an end. She knew that all compliments, all nice gestures, everything that made her heart leap, was acted. She knew him for too long that it could still really hurt.

  
“Finished” Sherlock sighed after a while. She had looked at him from the corners of her eyes almost without a single pause, without him noticing. Of course he didn’t notice. No one ever noticed her.  Not that this was something new. By now it was three o’clock in the morning. „Thanks, Molly.“ He smiled shortly at her before he turned around and disappeared down the corridor with long, smooth steps.  
  
No, he really didn’t do her any good, but when he smiled at her it was easier to forget that.


End file.
